


Find Her

by Bellarke_Stories



Series: Season 3 AU [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 3x02 AU, 3x02 Spoilers, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, bellarke reunion, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stories/pseuds/Bellarke_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke breaths his name through her gag and Bellamy brushes some hair from in front of her face to the side so he can see those blue eyes he has been searching for the last three months.</p>
<p><i>It’s her, its Clarke.</i> </p>
<p>Her eyes don’t leave his and Bellamy search for any kind of injury he can breathe again when he finds none.  </p>
<p>“I’ll get you out of here.” he whispers and the finger that caresses her cheek before move under the gag and gently takes it out. </p>
<p>Or a 3x02 AU where the reunion of Bellamy and Clarke is different. Warning for some violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find Her

**Author's Note:**

> GOD! That episode killed me! I couldn't even sleep the rest of the night because of this fic idea. Luckily I managed to sleep and the first thing I did when I woke up was to write this fic. So, bare with me!

_I don’t know how long I have been running. But my eyes catch the hole in the ground, and the building that goes underground. I have to move fast. If she is not here, I have to keep going. The others must have noticed I left by now._  

Bellamy takes his sword out, eyes locked on the entrance of the underground and slowly makes his way towards it. Step by step his heart beating quicker. He has to take a deep breath before he opens the door and search the room for any kind of clue for Clarke. 

It takes him some seconds before his eyes find a hand tied up behind a pole. _Please, tell me I’m not too late. Please, let her be alive._ He rounds the room, eyes now locked on the small hand, smaller that he remembers. 

_One more step._ And he is so close to the pole that he can see the blond hair and _it’s her,_ but her head is down and _no no no no you can’t be dead._  

Bellamy takes another step towards her, quickly falling on his knees in front of her. Clarke snaps her head up scared but her eyes find his and _its really her- she is alive- oh god I found you_. He can’t fight the tiny smile that forms on his lips because _I did it, I found you_ and he can read the fear, the guilt and the pain in her eyes. 

Clarke breaths his name through her gag and Bellamy brushes some hair from in front of her face to the side so he can see those blue eyes he has been searching for the last three months. 

_It’s her, its Clarke._  

Her eyes don’t leave his and Bellamy search for any kind of injury he can breathe again when he finds none. 

“I’ll get you out of here.” he whispers and the finger that caresses her cheek before move under the gag and gently takes it out. 

They don’t have time to say anything else before Clarke shouts at him, “LOOK OUT!” and his head snap to the sound that came from next to them. He doesn’t know where the punch came from but before he even hits the ground floor, Bellamy attacks Clarke’s kidnapper with his sword only for him to block his attack. The next second, he is on his back just in front of Clarke, the grounder’s feet on his hand with the sword, pinning it down and another a sword pointing just above his heart. 

_No, please, I can’t die now, I have to take her out of here. She is not safe yet._  

He opens his eyes to shout at the man above him but Clarke is quicker. “Please, I will do anything! I will stop fighting! Just please don’t kill him.” she begs and Bellamy can hear the fear in her voice. 

_She is begging for my life. I was supposed to be the one that saves her, not this. I can’t let her go without a fight again- I won’t._  

Bellamy look up to the man that holds his life, _he smirks! he fucking smirks and I want to kill him right now right here!_ But when he turns from Clarke to Bellamy, he slowly takes the sword from his chest and _I have to think of a way out of here_ and he watches as the grounder takes one of Bellamy’s daggers and buries the whole blade into his thigh. 

The pain is unbearable and Bellamy can’t help but cry from the pain. _I have to be strong for Clarke- I can’t leave her now- not now that I found her._ He hears Clarke scream his name and beg the grounder not to hurt him more. 

When Bellamy can open his eyes again, he turns towards the grounder above him, “Don’t follow us.” he says coldly before Bellamy feels him kick him on the side of his head and blacks out. 

* * *

When Bellamy comes back, he can’t open his eyes. His head is pounding and his whole body is in pain and he doesn’t know why. And then everything comes back with a flash. 

_Clarke. I have to find Clarke. She was okay- a grounder had her- I almost-_  

“Stand up!” a voice from behind him shouts and he focuses on the sounds. 

“Bellamy. Please, say something!” _her voice. Clarke is here._  

A flash of pain hits his whole body again and this time he can feel the source of it. _Something is in my thigh_. And with that he remembers his fight with the grounder and how Clarke begged for his life. How Clarke promised her life for- exchanged for his. _I can’t let that happen- I can’t let her die for me._  

The sound of boots hitting the ground brings him back from his thoughts. 

“Stand up! We have to keep going.” the grounder shouts again and Bellamy’s blood runs cold in his veins.

“Please, let me make sure that he lives- he is bleeding out! I promise- I will do whatever you ask me. Just let me see if he is okay.” Clarke begs again and her voice is so tiny in his ears.

He wants to ensure her, to take the pain away, to tell her that he is okay and everything will be okay because they are in this together but instead Bellamy keeps his eyes closed, pretending he is still out cold. Then he hears the sword that cut the rope, _Clarke’s hands are free_ and Bellamy takes the opportunity. 

He trusts up and around, grabbing tight the dagger from his thigh and takes it out, burying it to the nearest body part of the grounder. _That’s it! I got him!_  

The grounder cries in pain and he fall on his knees because now the dagger is in his calf and Bellamy’s eyes find Clarke next to him for just a moment before he takes the dagger out again and this time, he aims for the grounder’s chest. 

His side. Bellamy manages to put the dagger in the grounder's side just before he punches him and Bellamy falls on his back again. _I did it- he will die- she will be okay._  

One hand is on his wounded leg and he can feel the blood pouring out from the deep cut. But, _she is okay- she will be again_. 

He closes his eyes and he doesn’t know for how long before Clarke’s voice brings him back. 

“Bellamy? No no no no, please, stay with me!” he can feel her next to him and he can feel one palm cupping his cheek and stroking his skin and if is the last thing he feels before he dies, its okay, he will die happy. 

He wants to open his eyes his eyes, to make sure she is okay and that the grounder is dead but he can’t, his body is not obeying him anymore and he can’t feel his leg any more but it’s okay because _I found you and you are okay._

“Bellamy, please! Don’t do this to me- You can’t die because of what I am.” her voice crack when she says ‘because of what I am’ and wants to say _you’re not Wanheda, Clarke. You’re not the Commander of Death_ but he can’t find the strength to open his mouth and speak- take the guild and pain away as he wants to.

And then suddenly her hand leaves his cheek and Bellamy’s heart stops beating. _Where is she?! Who took her?! The grounder is still alive?! He will take her away from me. No- he can’t-_

“Clarke?” and it looks like the fear beats every other feeling because now he opens his eyes and he speaks, he asks for her, _I have to make sure she is okay,_ and then his eyes find hers and she is kneeled next to the grounder, fists grabbing his shirt. 

She rips off a long line from his shirt but her eyes don’t leave his, _she is still here and the grounder is still dead,_ but the pain from the stab hits him again and he can’t stop the groan from coming out of him. 

Clarke is next to him again in a second, knees right next to his side and two fingers stroke some sweaty hair from his forehead and _god, even now she is so beautiful, I missed you so much,_ and her blue eyes search his face, Bellamy can see the wetness on the edge of her eyes and cheeks, _she was crying._

“Shhh, I’m here, Bellamy. Everything will be okay. I’m not leaving your side again.” she whispers and she smiles, _she actually smiles._ After everything she’s been through she is smiling at him and Bellamy wants to keep this image for ever in his mind. “I’m here.” she tells him again, “You are bleeding out, though. I have to stop the bleeding and bandage your wound before is too late.” she explains and Bellamy doesn’t know why she is telling him that. _It’s not like I’m holding- I’m holding her?_  

Bellamy opens his fingers around her other wrist, the hand that is holding the cloth from the grounder’s shirt and he didn’t even realize he was holding her like that. _I was holding her._

As soon as her hand is free from his grip, Clarke turns her attention on his leg, wrapping the cloth just above the deep cut. “You shouldn’t have taken the dagger out. You are bleeding faster than before.” Clarke murmurs mostly to herself and Bellamy can hear the panic in her voice. 

Bellamy is so tired. Tired of fighting grounders, tired of trying to survive a world that wants all his friends dead, tired of living. Clarke must have read his mind because one bloody hand comes from his thigh to his chest armor, “Stay with me, Bellamy. You can’t sleep now.” 

And the blood on her hand is his blood and she can read the guilt all over her face. _I can’t die now. She won’t have the guilt of my death too. She doesn’t deserve this._ But he doesn’t know if he is going to make it so he does the only thing he knows. He comforts her. 

“Clarke?” he manages to say, his throat is raw. Her attention turn from his leg to his face and she is crying again. _She is crying for me. Please, don't cry Clarke._

“I’m here.” she tells him, “I’m right here, Bellamy. Everything will be okay, I promise. I won’t let you die. Just keep talking to me, okay? Everything will be okay.” And he looks at her, _she is the one that comforts me. She can’t even let me do one last thing for her.  Stubbornness is something that will never leave her._  

“Bellamy, please, just talk to me. The bleeding is stopping but you have to stay awake.” she tells him again and he can hear the small bit of hope in her voice. “Tell me- tell me about Camp Jaha. How is Octavia? Raven? Mo-” 

“Clarke.” Bellamy cuts her off because he has to tell her, “If- if anything-” 

“Stop. Don’t even say it. Nothing-” 

“If I don’t make it-”

“The wound stops bleeding, Bellamy. You’re not going anywhere. You will get through this. We- we will get through this.” 

Bellamy can’t help but smile, because even through it’s been three months he still remember the day he said the same words to her. But she left anyway and the pain was unbearable without her being by his side and he won’t leave her side too. _We will get through this. Together,_ he thinks to himself and the smile never fades from his lips.

He started telling her about the others. He tells her about Arkadia and how they managed to build their own society. He tells her that that they weren’t any attacks from the grounder for the last three months and he slowly feels his strength coming back. Clarke informs him that the wound stopped bleeding and everything will be okay. _We will get through this._ And he thinks to himself again. 

“You came alone?” ask Clarke after some minutes of silence. She had allowed him to close his eyes once he stopped bleeding and he now opens them to look at her. 

“No.” he starts, “I came here with Kane, Monty and Indra.” he explains and lift his upper body up. Clarke helps him. 

“Take it easy.” she whispers and holds him up with one hand on his back and the other on his arm. “You might have a concussion from the kick.” 

She is right because his head is still pounding like hell but he doesn’t say anything, he won’t because they need to find the others. “I’m fine.” he lies and bends his good leg to step on the floor, “We need to find the others. We need to get you to somewhere safe.” and then he leans his whole body to his good leg and with Clarke’s help he stands up. 

He tries to keep his whole body weight on his good leg but Clarke takes one hand and places it behind her neck, lifting some of his weight too, “You are right. We have to take you somewhere safe before anyone else find us.” she says, “Do you think we can make it-” 

“Clarke, you’re coming with me.” he cuts her off, sad that he has to make her do something she doesn’t want to.

“Bellamy-” 

“No, Clarke. I’m not letting you go again.” he warns her, _No I won’t let you go,_ and manages a smile for her, “You had it your way for three months, princess, and look where we ended up.” he tells her softly and it was meant to be a joke but Clarke doesn’t laugh, instead she turns away from him. Bellamy’s other hand reach for her chin and with a gently move he turns her to face him, “Now, we are doing it my way.” he whispers. _Together._  

Clarke stares into his eyes and he stares back at her too. _God, I missed these eyes so much!_ These blue eyes that back when they first landed on Earth, they helped him get through his demons and fears. That they fought together and found their way back to him after the war with the grounders. The eyes he last saw was three months ago but they haven’t changed a bit. 

“Bellamy…” Clarke closes her eyes, “I don’t know if I can face them.” 

And his heart hurts because they are her friends too, her people and he can’t understand why she feels that way. 

“Clarke, listen to me. I will be there. I will be by your side all the time.” Bellamy starts and takes a step to stop in front of her, “You will see. You won’t feel guilt or pain when you look at their faces. When I look at them, I realize why we had to do it. We did it for them. We did it together and we did it for them. To save our people.” he continues and one hand comes up and brush some hair out of her face again, “It was worth it if we get to see Raven smile or laugh once a day. Or if we get to see Harper and Monroe training together and Monty play with the children that came with the Ark. It’s worth it.” he strokes away the tears from her cheeks and she smiles, “And I would go through that again if I have too but in the end, I will make sure that you stay with us. That you come back with your people.” 

Clarke can’t stop herself now. She doesn’t think of Bellamy’s pain because she needs him, and he needs her too even thought he doesn’t admit it out loud. She throws her arms around his neck, buries her face on his neck, sobbing with tears. Bellamy holds her tight against his chest, avoiding the pain on his leg. Afraid this is all a dream and he will wake up again in this room alone, he tightens his grip around her, “Please, come back with me. Come back to your people. Come back to our people.” he begs her, voice small and not trying to hide his demons and pain.

And when he feels her nod against his neck, his world become whole again and _Everything will be okay, everything will be okay, you found her and everything will be okay. I found you and we will get through this together._

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on [tumblr](http://bellarkestories.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
